


The Robins : Between Chapter 11 and 12

by OldSoupKing



Series: The Robins [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Black Mask kidnapped Jason and raped him, Blow Jobs, Drugs, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Mpreg, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Jason Todd, Omega/Omega, jaydickjay, pregnant dick grayson
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldSoupKing/pseuds/OldSoupKing
Summary: Black Mask kidnapped Jason and raped him, after the mess, Jason came home and now in heat. Pregnant Dick wants to help him. This is a story of two Omegas, and beware, I don't place Dick or Jason as a top or a bottom, they just love each other and make love in the nature way. (But at some point, this might be a DickJay story.)This is a part of my other work" The Robins", and the story is between chapter 11 and 12, but if you don't read The Robins, it is okay, and it won't have big problem to read this story.But if you like this story and want to read "The Robins", Dick and Jay make loves, but I may prefer set Dick as a bottom.Also, "The Robins" is Dick/Jason/Slade, they may not share one bed, but they are a family with a daughter.This is the link to"The Robins" : https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118023/chapters/40258937這是介於《知更鳥》第十一十二章的故事，傑森被黑面具綁架之後被救回來，因為黑面具給他打催情劑所以發情了，迪克覺得自己有責任幫傑森度過……本篇以愛愛來看是DickJay居多，就全篇來講則是212。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: The Robins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809835
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	The Robins : Between Chapter 11 and 12

**Author's Note:**

> 無 Beta，可能有錯字，請海涵。

因為悶了好幾天的關係，凱特帶他們去逛逛街，喝喝咖啡，解解悶。那天風和日麗，是高譚難得的好天氣，迪克忽然想吃聖代，那家餐廳的聖代是全高譚市最好吃的，也是他跟芭芭拉少年時期的最愛。

他們那時還是孩子，羽翼尚未豐滿，老喜歡在放學以後相約在那裡，一起吃巧克力聖代。有的時候他們會一人吃一份，有時會一起吃。迪克還記得，有一次芭芭拉的鼻頭沾到了聖代，他調皮地替她舔掉，芭芭拉於是開玩笑地作勢打他。

多麼青春的回憶啊！即使是後來他搬出去住了，他跟芭芭拉依然會約定去吃聖代。不知道為什麼，迪客從未帶傑森去吃過，也許他問過傑森，可是害羞的男孩子嘴巴上不答應。後來，傑森死了，便再也沒有機會帶他去享受美食了。

後來，芭芭拉半身不遂，相約吃聖代的時光也就逐漸減少……

那天，他們出去逛街，那天，他第一次帶傑森去吃他最喜歡的甜點，雖然懷孕的不適讓他無法好好享用美食，可是跟傑森，跟他的兄弟一起，讓他覺得非常幸福。

怎麼知道他們已經被跟蹤許久，怎麼知道會有人在他們的餐點裡下藥。

凱特跟提姆已經睡著，傑森吃的量也不少，跟著睡去，只有他因味不輸服所以吃得不多，只有他還清醒著。

「不！你們要做什麼！」迪克大叫，目的是為了引起了其他客人的注意，希望有那麼幾個人見義勇為，阻止那五個Alpha把傑森帶走……可是沒有人願意站出來。

迪克緊緊拉住傑森垂下的手不放，可是懷孕的他用不出十足的力氣，加上對方又是五個Alpha，他實在沒辦法。「放開他……」其中一個Alpha看到迪克試圖咬他們的手就打了他一巴掌，迪克感到暈眩，肚子又開始不舒服，痛得他沒有力氣，鬆開了手。

五個壯漢把他的小翅膀帶走了，他們要做什麼？為什麼沒有人站出來阻止他們？為什麼？ 

更讓他痛苦的是傑森在他眼前被帶走，而店內其他人只是拿起手機錄影，可能還有現場直播的，讓他感到很是無助。迪克討厭這樣的自己，他知道現在必須冷靜，否則情況將會更糟。於是他努力撐起身體爬回座位上，他知道他必須做什麼，他連絡了芭芭拉。

「芭，誰都好，讓他們快點過來這裡……」

傑森被人綁架了。

迪克的思緒非常快速，他逼自己冷靜，逼自己推理，他必須快點整理出所有的可能性，這樣才能盡速將傑森救回。

綁架他的人如果只是要綁架布魯斯韋恩的孩子，那些人可以綁走他、傑森和提姆三個人，但他們沒有，所以不是要綁架布魯斯韋恩的孩子來勒索贖金。

如果是路瑟，綁的應該是他而不是傑森。以路瑟的性格，斷斷不會綁錯人，所以對方的目標就是傑森。

如果只是要綁Omega，是可以不必下藥，因為對方是堂而皇之地做這件事，這只有兩種可能：第一種，他們不想跟凱特有所衝突，但他們不可能知道凱特就是蝙蝠女俠，派出五個人來作案，顯然只是把她當作一般的Alpha；第二種，這也是迪克認為最有可能的一種——對方知道傑森的另一個身分。

這很糟糕。

迪克感到非常無助。

在幾天徹夜未眠之後，迪克總算接到了警局打來的電話。傑森獲救了！迪克幾乎哭了出來，他趕忙讓凱特帶他去醫院。她們到醫院時傑森剛做完驗傷，坐著輪椅被推了出來，雖然才清理好身上的髒汙，可是整個人都沒什麼力氣。

傑森知道他的迪克這幾天一定想東想西，現在一定擔心得受不了，便擠出一個微笑：「嘿！Goldie Boy，我身上該處裡的都已經處理了，避孕藥物也吃了，只要追蹤個幾次確定沒懷孕就好了。」可是迪克只是緊緊抱著他，不發一語。

傑森明白，迪克不知道此時此刻該說什麼，而他卻在迪克面前表現得太堅強。某方面而言，他猜迪克希望他能夠哭，可是這些年他所經歷過的事情太多，早已讓他乾了淚水。並不是他過分堅強，而是他早已經泰然處之。

人生是一坨狗屎。

醫院的藥物並不是特別有效，又或者黑面具掌握的藥品劑量太高，回家以後，傑森的發情期被催情劑推前了。

發情期初期的Omega很難保持清醒，即便是接受過塔莉亞訓練的傑森也是一樣，迪克讓史萊德離開大宅，甚至連凱特也不方便上二樓，因為傑森的費洛蒙實在……太香了。

太香了。

連迪克都覺得他的香味甜膩得就像他最愛的聖代一樣。

提姆抽了傑森的血，分析過了催情藥的成分，萬幸的是，雖然這發情期來得猛烈，但對於身體傷害可說是微乎其微。所以現在他們唯一的問題，只剩下如何幫助傑森度過發情期。

迪克把自己跟傑森鎖在房內，脫掉了彼此所有的衣服。他很想抱著小翅膀，可是挺著這麼大的肚子實在難以辦到。他知道傑森現在需要什麼，但他們上哪兒去找Alpha呢？史萊德？不，傑森現在已經失去判斷能力了，沒經過傑森同意，他不能這麼做。何況，他們三個還有很多事情懸而未決。

傑森的陰莖早已因為發情而硬挺，迪克的情慾也已經被愛人激發，他不知道自己能夠撐多久，但無論如何總要試一試。於是他讓傑森躺好，自己則是跪坐的姿勢，抬起傑森的腳並且讓他們搭在自己的肩上。傑森濕潤的後穴就呈現在他眼前。

雖然Omega的陰莖不會成結，難以滿足肉體在發情期對於結的渴望，不過總是有幫助的。這麼多年，迪克從未與Omega發生過性關係，他總是與Alpha做愛，但他也因此了解應該怎麼溫柔對待Omega，怎麼樣才能讓Omega感到舒服。

於是他插入了兩根手指，溫柔地替他的小翅膀擴張，也尋找著傑森的前列腺。傑森的後穴犯濫成災，流出的汁水，張合的花片像是在訴說著迫不及待，迪克的手早已經濕了一片。而傑森忽然拱起身體，讓迪克確信自己找到了小翅膀的敏感點。於是他改以三指進入，全力衝刺著那片伊甸園。

「進來……Dickie Bird，進來……要你……」

迪克親吻著傑森的腿（因為拜懷孕所賜，此時他只親得到腿），告訴他放心，他會的。然後他抽出手指，把自己的陰莖抵在傑森的入口像畫圓圈一樣摩擦。「小翅膀，我要進入你了，可以嗎？」雖然傑森此時已經不能冷靜思考了，但迪克還是覺得必須得到傑森的同意。

「幹……你快進來啊……」傑森大口喘氣，因為迪克進入了他。

雖然Omega的陰莖，尺寸不如Alpha那般巨大，但對於紓解慾望還是很有效用的，傑森感覺舒暢許多。

「小翅膀，你覺得怎麼樣？」他想知道傑森是不是舒服。

「噢幹，Goldie，快動啦……」

於是迪克開始了動作。這是他第一次進入別人的體內，對他而言也是一種特殊的感覺，原來Alpha那麼喜歡把陰莖捅入Omega的體內是有原因的，因為這樣的感覺真的很舒服。身體最敏感的部分被溫熱的肉壁包裹，摩擦而產生的快感更是從肉棒迅速傳達到了四肢百骸，令他也舒服得呻吟出來。

「啊……傑森……你好棒……」如果不是懷著身孕，迪克猜他的後穴也會跟著流出汁水。

「Dickie Bird……舒服……」

「啊……傑森……你真棒……」等他生了孩子以後一定要跟傑森好好地來一發。

迪克其實對傑森有些抱歉，因為這樣的劇烈運動對挺著大肚子的他來說是有些吃力的，好幾次他都得先休息再上，於是快感就帶來了虛耗，虛耗就成了漫長的廝磨。

後來他們都射了，迪克射在了傑森的體內，而傑森射在了他自己的肚子上。Omega的精液不比Alpha多，同時也不會讓人懷孕，不過當迪克看到自己的精液從傑森的穴口流出來時，明白了Alpha喜歡看這種畫面的原因。

因為那感覺就像占有，占有了這個人的身體，好有成就感。

經過了這漫長的性事，傑森的狀況退去了許多，迪克也累了。這發情期恐怕還得持續個幾天，他得讓自己休息，雖然如此，迪克還是撐著疲憊的身體替傑森清潔，為他擦拭身體上的汗水以及後穴的一攤泥濘。

他睡著了。

當他醒來以後，傑森的發情已經結束了。

迪克有些慌張地坐起身，而傑森就坐在他旁邊。

「你醒了，Dickie Bird。」他也已經穿好衣服。

「我睡了多久？」

「大概兩天，你真的累了。」傑森揉揉迪克的耳朵，輕輕地告訴他自己的感謝。

「……我技術不好，而且因為這個肚子，讓你讓我都超累的。」

「你為了我做了這麼多，我怎麼會嫌你呢？」傑森親了迪克的唇。

「讓我來彌補？」迪克右手撫著傑森的臉親吻了他，左手則是放到了傑森晨勃的陰莖上。

「你想怎麼彌補？」

「讓我給你口交。」

「Why not？」

於是迪克讓傑森坐在床沿，自己則跪了下來。

「不是誇讚，但小翅膀，你的尺寸真的跟Alpha差不多。」迪克握住傑森的陰莖，張口含住頭部。

「Well，拉薩路池水給了我不少幫助。」傑森看著迪克認真地舔著自己的陰莖，覺得好興奮。迪克這麼精緻討喜的臉蛋正舔著自己最骯髒的部分，傑森能夠了解為什麼那些Alpha喜歡讓Omega幫他們口交，因為他們可以居高臨下地欣賞著美好事物被自己蹂躪，一切都關乎權力與支配。

迪克細長的睫毛半垂，他很認真地看著自己正在做的工作。含住了傑森的龜頭，他用舌頭在那個點來回快速摩擦，中間還不忘吸吮幾下，傑森很快就感覺到了自己的定力似乎尚且不足。他清楚，這是因為迪克，是迪克讓他異常興奮。

傑森將雙手埋入迪克的髮間，忍不住想要撫揉愛人的髮絲，迪克溫熱的鼻息同時也刺激著他的陰莖。在迪克開始含入更多部分時，他控制不住自己的呻吟。「你真是太美好了，迪克。」

迪克口中正含著他的陽具，只能發出咕嚕嚕的聲音來表示感謝。當他們兩個的眼神交會時，傑森又再次被畫面震撼。因為迪克幾乎是盡最大努力要吞下他整根，可是長度超乎預期，過於深喉讓他產生生理性淚水，眼眶泛紅泛著淚光，畫面情色極了。

他再次感受到為什麼那些Alpha喜歡口交，這是關乎權力與支配。而對於迪克來說，幫助傑森度過發情期是他不管身為長兄還是身為愛人所應盡的責任，另一方面，這也是他讓自己擺脫恐懼的唯一方式。

傑森被黑面具綁架，在等待傑森消息的這些日子裡只有折磨，如果他不讓自己這麼做，不讓自己幫傑森，不給他口交，不跟他做愛，他都沒辦法擺脫歉疚，擺脫內心的恐懼。這些傑森又怎麼會看不出來呢？

後來，傑森到了。

他射了許多，射進了迪克的嘴裡。

白色的精夜沿著嘴角滑落，視覺的衝擊再次證明了他的推論。Alpha喜歡支配，喜歡掌握權力。可是，他們是Omega，與Alpha是不一樣的。在傑森的記憶裡，迪克似乎在進入他前還先爭取他的同意。而無論這是不是真的，又或者是他的夢都無所謂，因為他們事Omega，他們善解人意，樂於分享。

於是他拉起正吞下他精液的迪克，讓他坐在床沿而自己跪下。

「現在換我了。」

「小翅膀……啊……」

他們握著彼此的手，指連指，心連心，彼此是毒又同時是對方的解藥。

早晨方起，今天的日子還長著呢。

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 其實當初11跟12之間有車但我省略了，現在只是突然想寫一下大少口交，於是就這樣了。產能不足，破車一輛。


End file.
